


The Crew's Day Off

by tawnwriter



Category: Achievement Hunter, Fake AH crew - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnwriter/pseuds/tawnwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is snowing in Los Santos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crew's Day Off

The cashier of a small clothing shop in southern Los Santos glared at the snowdrifts outside. The bell rang, as more customers entered.  
A deathly silence accompanied the chill that swept through the shop. As the new customers came into view, the cashier paled.  
It was them.  
The Fake AH Crew.  
They paid no attention to the other patrons, opting instead for winter stock at the back.  
"What colour do you think?"  
"Does it matter? You'll look like a prick either way."  
The cashier felt like she was going to faint. They were here. Were they going to rob her? As they came towards the till, she moved her hand to the panic button under the desk.  
The masked man threw six parkas and a few hats on the space. They paid and left, tugging on the parkas as they left.   
She was still puzzled half an hour later, walking into a nice little cafe for lunch. As she entered, raucous laughter assaulted her ears and she glanced into the corner. There they were. Grinning. Laughing?Covered head to toe in snow, beer bottles on the table.  
"Gavin, you got fucking wrecked."  
"Only cos Ry cheated" The indignant man replied.  
The cashier contained her shock long enough to go to the counter and order.


End file.
